


Upmost Importance

by Katia_chan



Series: A Stinky Wizard And a Cult Leader Walk Into A Bar [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I'm just most dedicated to the ship of Caleb/his mental health, a little Caleb being really intense, a little one-sided Caleb/Jester, a lot of feelings all around, but it's widojest week so if you want to read that in that's okay too do what makes your heart happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katia_chan/pseuds/Katia_chan
Summary: There are three things Caleb Widogast would die for. (These are little friendship ficlets, but if you wanna read ship into them, that is a-okay too. Welcome to all, nothing but love here).
Series: A Stinky Wizard And a Cult Leader Walk Into A Bar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820983
Kudos: 12





	Upmost Importance

**Author's Note:**

> So I acknowledge the canon basis of the widojest ship, and I can totally see its merits. But I see so much sibling energy for these two that I just really need to add some sweet friendship fics to the mix. But I have absolutely no hate for the ship, and if you read it into the fic, that is 100% cool with me. I think the two of them are sweet no matter how you look at it.  
> I also wanted to use a week of prompts to see if it could get me on a good writing schedule. Because, then this is like, helping me write my dissertation, right? It's productive procrastination. Yep.

1\. Marion Lavorre

There is a very small list of things Caleb Widogast would die for. First, of course, is keeping his new family safe. This wasn't always the case, but it certainly is now. Mostly because he loves them, and just a little because he's very, very scared of what he would turn into without them. Which brings him to the second thing, which is, was? to fix what he's done, to undo the harm, the evil, the mind-bending horror of everything he did under Trent Ikithon. And if he could take Trent with him, it would be, might be? a life well-ended. (As the months go by he's started reconsidering this too. But he's not ready to take it off the list because taking it off the list means he might be on the way to forgiving himself, and he's not ready to be okay with doing that and he doesn't ever want to be ready because he can't imagine a betrayal of his parents that's worse than that).

But the third thing has taken him off guard, because it has almost nothing to do with his own selfish fears and insecurities. The third thing he would die for is to make sure that whatever insane shit this group gets itself into, that Jester Lavorre will make it home safe to her mother, no matter what. Every time he sees her smile blossom when she talks about her 'mama,' every time they do something stupid and she wonders if she'll ever be able to go home, every time he sees Marion, who clearly has plenty of issues of her own, rush to her daughter and embrace her like she intends to never let go, he knows he would burn the world to make sure those two are safe, happy, and together.

Their relationship is a little like Jester herself, sugary sweet, soft and tender, and absolutely out of reach for someone like him. But something he doesn't want to imagine the world without. The others are older, or at the very least more cynical, and so though he knows they understand that Jester loves her mother very much, he doesn't think they understand how much, or how important that is. But he understands, better than he wants to.

There are three things Caleb Widogast would die for. But they are the most important three things in the world, and he'll destroy everything else for their sake.

But maybe... some of them he'd like to stay around to enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments very very much. The fic shall be written either way, but feedback is very motivating. :)


End file.
